


Sex Without Plot or Reason

by gracefulally



Category: American Actor RPF, American Idol RPF, Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dominance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Pigtails, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Josh decide to get together for the first time, and Kris brings along Maggie to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Without Plot or Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request by a fellow player in a roleplay game in which I play Kris. There's no plot. There's no real reason. But she enjoyed it. So, I'm sharing.

Maggie gives Kris and Josh a few minutes to play. Kris has never been with another man and Josh has never been with Kris. Still, once they are naked, Kris can’t keep his mouth off of Josh’s stout, tight body and he holds Josh close, by the hip, while using the leather collar Josh wears to forcefully tilt Josh’s head. This exposes Josh’s neck so that Kris can lick the nervous bob of his throat and mouth his collar bone. Josh quivers in response and Kris stops, concerned for him, but Josh tells him, ”It’s nothing.”

Refusing to listen to that explanation, Kris releases the collar and begins to massage Josh’s shoulders and back, whispering, “It’s okay,” and “I won’t let you get hurt. Not here. Not ever.”

Josh lulls into the touches until he’s leaning against Kris in almost a drowsy state. “What should I do?” Josh asks quietly as he grips at Kris with earnest hands. “Tell me what to do.”

Kris grins lopsidedly before brushing his lips over Josh’s ear as he replies, “What do you like? What would you enjoy?”

Josh tightens his hold on Kris’ waist and forces their gazes to meet when he softly says, “I want you to fuck me.”

Kris’ grin becomes cocky. “We’re gonna get to that,” Kris tells Josh before glancing to Maggie, who has been watching quietly from a rocking chair where she’s curled up in a white eyelet nightgown with her hair tied up in pigtails with yellow ribbons, and motioning her to come to the bed with outstretched fingers.

“Maggie’s gonna be a good girl and suck you off while I make love to her,” Kris says to Josh as Maggie approaches.

Josh’s expression looks a mix of perplexion and intrigue as Kris backs him up the bed to make room for Maggie. Keeping one hand on Josh’s waist, Kris leans in to kiss Josh and murmur, “Relax and touch yourself, babe.”

Kris extends his other hand to Maggie as she climbs into the bed and walks on her knees into Kris’ hold. Kris pulls her close for a kiss as he presses and roughs his thumb against Josh’s hip.

“Maggie, you were right,” Kris breathes quietly as their lips part and he nuzzles her face with his. She nips at Kris’ full lower lip before asking, “Right about what?”

Kris smirks in a devilish fashion and replies, “I want to see you suck him off.”

Maggie smiles in knowing and Kris blows a puff of air past her face to make her pigtail swing. Kris gives Josh a glance and nod as he fingers Maggie’s nightgown.

“You ready?” Kris asks Josh as he looks over Josh’s lightly flushed body. He waits for Josh’s sheepish nod in return before letting go of Josh to put both hands on Maggie and help her move between them.

“Hands and knees,” Kris tells Maggie quietly after seeing Josh blush when he meets her curious eyes.

Kris rumbles a noise of approval as Maggie drops down and positions herself between Kris and Josh. Josh still looks apprehensive, but he seems to relax when Maggie brushes her face against his belly and waggles her head, making her hair swing. Kris gives Maggie an encouraging rub against the middle of her back and he smiles when Josh gasps in reaction when Maggie flicks her tongue at his erection. Kris then slides Maggie’s nightgown up to expose her perky, bare ass.

“Blow him, baby,” Kris says before licking his lips at the sight of Maggie’s mouth toying with Josh as he makes soft little gasps.

Josh groans when Maggie’s lips part and slide over his dick. Kris rewards Maggie by smoothing his hand down the crease of her soft ass and massaging the hot dampness of her cunt. Maggie lets out a beautiful moan around Josh as she gently sucks on him, which draws an equally genuine noise out of Josh as he pets her hair. Kris has to touch himself as his unattended cock aches in response to the gorgeous sight of Maggie’s head bobbing, her lips sliding over Josh’s thick dick as Josh lets out quiet noises and swears.

Josh’s hands cup her face before he grips her pigtails and she slows. Josh looks to Kris expectantly and Kris grins as he continues to jerk himself and massage Maggie.

“Wait until I’m inside her,” Kris tells Josh with a firm look, “then I want you to gently fuck her mouth. She likes that.”

Maggie responds with a doe-eyed, pleading glance up to Josh when she pulls off to spit before her lips part to let out a tiny moan as Kris presses two fingers inside of her. Josh lets go of her face, but his brow raises when she immediately whimpers, playfully straining to get her lips around his dick again. There’s a chuckle of thanks in her throat when Josh catches her face and guides his dick back into her eager mouth.

“Yeah,” Josh replies, seeming to catch on that she really is enjoying this. “I think she wants me to fuck her mouth,” he adds with a shake of his head. He chuckles in disbelief. “I didn’t think this would be so hot.”

Kris grins wide as he watches Josh and Maggie reacting to one another as he spreads Maggie’s legs to a comfortable placement. Kris nuzzles the head of his dick against the heat of her cunt and closes his eyes with a soft grunt before splitting his eyelids as he slowly pushes into her until the pressure gives away to the slide of sex. Maggie’s sudden muffled groan is not unlike the one Kris seethes. Like always, she is hot, tight, and seemingly aching for Kris.

Looking up to Josh then, Kris starts to thrust against Maggie and nods to Josh in encouragement to do the same. Josh’s hands cup her face tighter as Maggie drops her jaw before his hips hitch with slight movement. Kris lets out a surprised grunt of lust as he humps into Maggie. He’s amazed at how beautiful they all are, moving slow and together in the throes of sex without harm or trauma. The scene is as intensely arousing as any rough and wild sex he’s had.

“Good girl,” Kris whispers as he rubs Maggie’s back while he and Josh fuck each end of her. He wets his mouth before pausing to lean down and kiss the nape of her flush neck before telling her, “Such a good girl.”


End file.
